The Super Bowl HalfTime Show Featuring The Flock!
by AddictedToBooks97
Summary: It s time for the Super Bowl! The Flock is attending their first Super Bowl party at Doctor Martinez s house and Nudge is having the time of her life! That is, until she eats an expired yogurt and starts seeing strange things! Set during Super Bowl XLV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_My first superbowl party ever! This is exciting! _ Nudge thought, grabbing some nachos and eating them.

The Flock was invited by Dr. Martinez to watch the Super bowl with them, so they had decided to go. It turned out to be one of the best things they had ever done. Everyone was stuffing their face with snacks and cheering on the Steelers. Everybody was having a good time.

"Ugh, I hate commercial break," Ella said, sinking onto the couch.

"Hey, Doctor Martinez?" Nudge asked. "Do you have any yogurt, I`m really craving some."

"Sure. In the kitchen fridge," She replied.

Nudge walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. While deciding if she wanted to have the chocolate flavor, she noticed that the yogurt was expired by a month.

Nudge shrugged and thought, _Oh well._

She grabbed a spoon and came back into the room only to see a chocolate-flavored yogurt commercial on the TV.

"Hey look! It`s a yogurt commercial and I`m eating a yogurt. Isn`t that funny? I think it is! And what`s even more funny, it`s the same flavor as the one on the TV! Oh look! It`s back!"

Nudge took a bite of the yogurt, only to take another one while the first spoonfull was in her mouth. "This yogurt is really good! Mmm!"

"Hey, me, Fang, Iggy, and Angel are gonna go stop at the store and get some more snacks since we aren`t really interested in the half-time show. And we know that Nudge and Gazzy want to watch it, right?" Max said.

"Yup! Bring some more chips!" Nudge said.

Max smiled at the two of them, winked, then left, the other members of the Flock following her.

Nudge went back to enjoying her yogurt, when Ella said, "Look! The Black Eyed Peas are performing!"

"Awesome! I hope they have fireworks!" Gazzy yelled.

Nudge looked at the TV and saw four sillouettes standing on the stage. You could only tell they were there, since the lights in the stadium were dimmed, because of their outfits. They were wearing glowinng outfits. Nudge sighed in awe.

Then, the lights came back on, and to Nudge`s shock, instead of the Black Eyed Peas, it was Max, Fang, Iggy, and Angel, singing the Black Eyed Peas song, The Time.

Nudge watched the TV, wide-eyed, as Max sang, "I`ve, had, the time of my life, and I`ve never felt this way before. And I swear, this is true, and I owe it all to you."

Nudge took another spoonfull of her chocolate yogurt, then remembered that it had expired, and thought, _Am I seeing the Flock perform because of the expired yogurt? Or is it really happening..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nudge watched the rest of the performance wide-eyed, still not sure if she was hallucinating. By the time it was done, Gazzy was yelling, "Awesome! I loved the fireworks! So cool!"

"Uh, Gazzy?" Nudge asked slowly. "You saw the Black Eyed Peas performing, right?"

"Uh, duh!" Gazzy replied.

_Okay, then it must be just me, _Nudge thought. _But then why did Max, Fang, Iggy, and Angel choose to leave right then? And why did Max wink at me? Was it because she thought I would enjoy the half-time show, or did they really..._

"We`re back!" Max yelled as she came in, the rest of the Flock trailing behind her. Each of them was holding a grocery bag filled with snacks.

"So," Angel started to say to Nudge. "Did you enjoy the half-time show?"

_Uh, if it wasn`t for the fact that I`m not sure if that expired yogurt did anything to me to make me see you four singing instead of the Black Eyed Peas, or if that you four were really there, then I would have enjoyed it, _Nudge thought.

Angel only winked, and dumped the dnacks in the bag she was holding onto the coffee table.

"Uh, Max? Did you guys really go to the grocery store?" Nudge asked.

"Of course we did. Where else would we go?" Max said, grinning.

Nudge spent the rest of the game pondering on what she saw and eating her expired yogurt, not caring if it really did something to her. When the game finally ended, everyone was upset that the Steelers hadn`t won. Nudge`s eyebrows were pinched together, Nudge still thinking. But Doctor Martinez, thinking her face was because of the fact that the Steelers lost, went up to Nudge and said, "It`s okay. At least next season, the Steelers get another chance to compete to play in the Super Bowl."

Nudge nodded, then stood up and said, "I`m gonna go take a nap." As she walked away, Doctor martinez was still staring at Nudge in pity, not knowing the real reason Nudge wanted to sleep.

_Maybe after I take a nap, my head will clear up, and I`ll remember seeing the Black Eyed Peas instead of the Flock performing, _Nudge thought, as she got into the bed in the room she was staying in. As she fell asleep, she dreamed of the half-time show that she saw with the Flock performing, and in her dream, she wondered what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wake up Nudge. Wake up," A voice said, as Nudge slowly opened her eyes.

Max was sitting next to her on the bed, holding a wet cloth.

"Wha`s going on?" Nudge asked sleepily as she tried to sit up, failing miserably.

"You have a fever," Max replied. "I don`t know how you got it, but your temperature is one-hundred and one degrees. You`re really sick Nudge."

"Ugh," Nudge said.

_Maybe I`m sick because of that expired yogurt, _Nudge thought.

"Hey, Max? Yesterday, I had an expired yogurt. Am I sick because of that?" Nudge asked.

"You couldn`t be sick because of that! One expired yogurt isn`t enough to give you a fever."

"Then why am I sick?"

"I don`t know Nudge, I don`t know."

_Great. I have a fever, I`m still not sure if what I saw yesterday on the TV was real, and now yogurt grosses me out!_

_Ugh..._


End file.
